


New Fire

by Snapdragonia



Series: Double Clutch [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, D/s undertones, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yixing wouldn’t do it, not properly. Not how you want it.”  Jongdae reaches up to fit the pads of his fingers over the remnants of Yixing’s marks. His hands are small, unable to frame the column of Sehun’s throat like Yixing had, but he makes up for it, digs his nails into Sehun’s throat sharp and ruthless. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3489722/">Close Enough</a>, in which Jongdae chokes Sehun out properly and the rest of exo m pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fire

**Author's Note:**

> yo~
> 
> this lil sequel has been sitting around for a long time, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> warnings: explicit sex, choking, D/s dynamics, emotional manipulation  
> this isn't a shining example of a safe or good way to choke someone out ok. 
> 
> thank you to shawna, jenn and mika for holding my hand <3

Jongdae holds off for all of two days, not out of any sort of moral compulsion, just to solidify his intentions, let the want steep into his bones. He spends the time studying the fading pink abrasions around Sehun’s neck, his raw red mouth. He replays the way Sehun had melted between Minseok and Yixing, the moans and gasps their rough treatment had drawn. He’s almost comically haunted by the image of Minseok’s hips stuttering forward, crown pressing onto Sehun’s waiting tongue, slipping deep. 

He thinks the way Minseok had reached back, pressed Jongdae against him will be forever seared into his hindbrain. It’s probably understandable, given the way Minseok had relaxed against his chest, let Jongdae grind against his ass, fuck him forward into Sehun’s mouth. 

So he waits a few days, waits until he can catch Sehun’s wrist and jerk him back into an empty dance practice room and crowd him against the mirrored wall. He lets his nails dig sharp into the flesh of Sehun’s wrist, watches him flinch. 

“What the fuck Chen.” Sehun spits, too-long arms hanging limply in Jongdae’s grasp despite the bite in his voice. He makes a point of tipping his chin up, looking down at Jongdae. 

Jongdae curls one corner of his mouth up, eyes dark on the conveniently exposed curve of Sehun’s throat and gets right to the point. 

“Yixing wouldn’t do it, not properly. Not how you want it.”He reaches up to fit the pads of his fingers over the remnants of Yixing’s marks. His hands are small, unable to frame the column of Sehun’s throat like Yixing had, but he makes up for it, digs his nails into Sehun’s throat sharp and ruthless. 

“I had a pretty good view you know, saw how much you loved choking on Minseok hyung’s dick.” Jongdae feels Sehun swallow roughly where his thumb is dug up against his larynx.

He shifts closer, presses a leg between Sehun’s knees, pulling him down by the wrist.

“Minseok hyung was so good to you, got you on your knees so easily, right where you like to be.” Jongdae coos, voice softening before he’s leaning in conspiratorially. “He let me grind on his ass.” He cackles sharply, chin tipped back. “You were probably too wrecked to notice, but he let me fuck him into you… it looked so good.” Jongdae watches Sehun’s eyes dilate as he sucks in a breath, throat jerking against his palm. 

Sehun lets his mouth drop open, his head tipping back against the mirror, limp. Jongdae barks out a sharp laugh, leaning his weight forward “You’re so fucking easy, look at you…” his eyes are dark and flat, impassive. 

Sehun bristles predictably, snapping his neck forward to glare again. “If it’s so easy then just do it.” His voice comes out whiney and harsh. It’s the wrong thing to say and Jongdae’s grin twists into a mean smirk, tilting his head to the side regretfully. “Sehun-ah, that’s not how this works, is it?” he lilts, tone low and condescending as his claws retract. Sehun’s eyes widen, still blown. 

“I’ll give you some time to think it over.” Jongdae says pleasantly, stepping back and letting Sehun slump against the mirror as he walks quickly out of the studio, breaking into a jog in the hallway to catch up with the stragglers as they make their way back to the dorms. 

—

That night Jongdae’s stretched out on his bed, watching a movie and he’s not at all surprised when Sehun slips inside. The M dorms are quiet these days, sometimes uncomfortably so, now that their numbers have dropped. Sehun pads over to the edge of Jongdae’s bed, quiet as he slips to his haunches. There’s a flush spreading bright down his cheeks and his chin is tucked low. His shoulders are held back, and they’re so broad but delicate, fragile.

Jongdae wonders when Sehun got here and feels a flash of anticipation burst in his chest and it feels almost like affection.Jongdae hums happily and reaches over to thread a hand through Sehun’s hair. “Guess you know how this works after all.” he murmurs, turning his attention back to the tablet propped against his thighs. He keeps his hands moving through Sehun’s hair, combing and petting and scratching, every now and then clenches his fist and tugs Sehun’s head in the direction he wants it. He snorts out occasional commentary but mostly just quietly finishes the last half hour of the movie. When the credits roll Jongdae hauls in a sigh, giving Sehun’s nape a small squeeze before arching his back in a trembling, full body stretch.

Jongdae’s eyes are easy and watchful when he curls onto his side, nuzzling into his pillow and peering at Sehun. Sehun’s hair is a mess, alternately fluffed and matted down in sporadic tufts. His mouth is dropped open, eyes glazed with slow blinks, and Jongdae reaches out a hand to push his bangs up off his face. “Being easy isn’t a bad thing you know.” Jongdae all but whispers, voice rough but sincere. “Look how pretty you got for me, just from this.” he brushes the pad of his thumb over Sehun’s slanted brow, the hollow of a cheekbone, the small, relaxed pout of his mouth. “So pretty when you just, stop.”Jongdae’s smile slowly curves his mouth as Sehun’s tongue brushes so, so lightly against his thumb in response. 

“That’s it, easy, right?” Jongdae’s voice encouraging and warm, eyes deceptively soft on Sehun’s mouth before he’s sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk, settling them around Sehun. Sehun’s back is rounded forward from kneeling for so long, and Jongdae can see the way the skin of his knees is scuffed up and flushed dark from shifting around on the rough carpet. 

Jongdae tilts Sehun’s head up to expose his neck, fingers under his jaw firm and brief. There’s barely a trace of Yixing’s marks, smudged out by his own and Jongdae’s gut tightens with approval. He hums, petting down to the purpling splotches he’d dug in that afternoon. Sehun swallows, clearing his throat before speaking up, face still tipped to the ceiling. 

“I’m not supposed- I mean, I won’t let you… choke me, unless you say you’ll stop if, if I want you to.” Sehun manages, his lisp surfacing. Jongdae stills, his attention snapping up from Sehun’s neck. He’s surprised, a little impressed- not that Sehun wants a safeword, but that he brought it up first.

“You’ve been talking to Yixing.” Jongdae intones, watching as Sehun pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it and avoiding Jongdae’s eyes.

Jongdae snorts “I’m glad. Makes my life easier.” He leans down close to Sehun’s ear and reaches around to wrap a hand around Sehun’s opposite wrist, pulling it to the small of his back. “Unless you’re tapping out your hands stay here, got it?” Jongdae’s close enough to hear the breath Sehun sucks in, see the way his heartbeat leaps at the skin of his neck when he pushes Sehun’s other wrist to the first. He draws back, excitement tingling up his thighs and watches Sehun expectantly for a few beats.

“What, is Yixing leaving out the verbal consent bit these days?” Jongdae snaps, his voice unfiltered, biting. “I asked you- got it?” Jongdae repeats, watches Sehun stiffen before nodding, his mouth bitten closed, the skin blanched white around his teeth. With someone else it might have been entertaining, endearing even, but Jongdae isn’t here for games and the small pool of warmth under his ribs cools abruptly.

He feels irritation coil violently up his spine, down each arm. He tamps down viciously on the urge to send Sehun sprawling onto his back. Sehun must see it shimmering around the edges of his clamped jaw because he jerks back. His eyes are clearing and _that_ snags Jongdae’s attention- so he reaches out, carefully schooling his expression to harmless, a little bashful, rests his finger tips over Sehun’s wrists light and disarming. 

“Sehunnie, I just want to hear you say it.” Jongdae says, “Come on, tell hyung about how you want him to choke you out. Steal all your air and make it burn.” he’s leaning in conspiratorially, grin a little greasy as he brushes shapes over Sehun’s wrists. 

Sehun has a look of sour resignation over his features. He’s not stupid, knows now is the time to stand up, backpedal the fuck out, but it’s fogged up by want and pride and the pure momentum of kneeling here. So he stares up at Jongdae and it’s not a challenge this time, slips his wrists back into position.

“I want it, please. You’re right, Yixing hyung won’t do it and I want it.” it comes out in a rush and Jongdae smiles bright and hard, lays one hand heavy and warm on the back of Sehun’s neck. 

It’s easier, after that. Sehun’s eyes droop heavy and he’s almost comically eager to lap up Jongdae’s dick when he levers it out of his sweats. Jongdae laughs, anticipation pooling easily and thinks they all might benefit from this newfound enthusiasm. He lets Sehun suck and lick freely for a few minutes- but he’s impatient, pulls Sehun forward and ruins all his gentle tonguing and attempts at finesse by snapping roughly up into his mouth, gagging him. It has Jongdae humming in appreciation, savoring the rough fluttering heat of Sehun’s throat. 

“There’s our pretty Sehunnie, easy as anything.” Jongdae coos, pulling out to trace the small pout of Sehun’s mouth with his tip. Sehun’s swallowing repeatedly, like he can’t help it, and Jongdae watches his neck work furiously before he groans, pushing back in and finally, finally letting his hands trail back down to Sehun’s neck. 

He’s only waited two days but fuck if it doesn't feel like years, anticipation crystallized sharp and cutting. Jongdae takes a few moments to fuck quick and shallow through Sehun’s slick lips, eyes closed and attention fixed to the feeling of Sehun’s neck. It’s thrumming, each finger picking up a different tick, tremble, rush. It has him shivering and he looks down at Sehun’s face, feels the want ooze out of his bones undeniable and hot and then he’s gripping Sehun’s neck, squeezing with intent. 

Sehun’s first shallow, strained gasp has Jongdae’s head spinning, power flushing bright and dizzy through his body, hips stuttering. Sehun’s eyes are watering and Jongdae watches rapt as the first tears streak down to his temples.

His body is lighting up in earnest now, thrumming with sensation and he thinks the wait, the hassle, was definitely worth it for this feeling of absolute, reckless control as he nudges at Sehun’s throat again. He waits for Sehun’s brows to hitch in alarm, his empty gaze skittering around the room before he’s pushing in, in, in, sealing off Sehun’s airway entirely with his hands and his dick. 

Jongdae gasps, hips hitching forward because -fuck- he can feel the press of his cock in Sehun’s throat beneath his fingers and it has him groaning, long and low. 

“Fuck- feel how perfect that is?” he breaths out, easing his hips into a steady grind in and out, eyes glued to Sehun’s face. He watches Sehun’s skin flush bright then dark, see’s the way his eyelids droop prettily. He’s catching a perfect crest of pleasure and grinds hard against Sehun’s lips once more before pulling back, releasing Sehun’s throat to a rush of air. Sehun immediately hitches forward, coughing and gasping in air. 

“Shhh, shhhh, you’re okay” Jongdae manages, but he’s distracted, itching to get back in Sehun’s mouth. He hooks a few fingers under Sehun’s chin to tip his face up. “Come on, take a deep breath.” he instructs, catching Sehun’s wild gaze and holding it forcefully. Sehun’s chest is hitching as he attempts to breath deeply but his hands are still clasped tight at the small of his back. 

“Do you want more?” It’s not quite a question, his fingers tracing over the salty tear tracks on Sehun’s face. “If you do, you have to take a deep breath.” In his hands Sehun is nodding his head, his eyebrows furrowing as he slowly calms his body’s adrenaline spiked panic. Jongdae’s patience is wearing thin but he stays close, comforting, gentle, until Sehun finally hauls in a proper breath, holds it for a moment before pushing it out and dropping his mouth open in invitation. 

“Fucking- finally, fuck.” Jongdae hisses, jerking forward and shoving his cock back into the warmth of Sehun’s mouth. He’s lost the edge he was building and wants to get back to that feeling of control, dangerous and addictive. So this time he doesn’t wait for Sehun, just gets his fingers under Sehun’s jaw and forces his face up, opens up his throat and pushes in all at once. “Yes, there- don’t fucking move,” He huffs out, low and strained.

He feels Sehun’s spine snap straight and ignores it, he can’t possibly bring himself to care when the clutch of Sehun’s throat around him is so hot. When he can fuck it over his cock perfectly like this. His eyes slip closed and he grinds in, hard and slow and he feels Sehun go limp below him, strings finally cut for good. He can feel Sehun’s limp weight where he’s holding his head angled and barks out a laugh between panting breaths. He flexes his hips, tipping Sehun forward so he can work his cock in and out faster, unbridled now that Sehun’s slipped deep enough. 

Sehun’s conscious, but boneless, eyes hazy and knuckles brushing the carpet. It’s pathetic and it has Jongdae’s blood searing hot through his body, his lip curling sharp. Sehun’s broken position and he thinks about stopping, reinforcing the one rule he gave Sehun, but decides it’s not worth it. He has what he wants, with his hands curled tight around Sehun’s lax throat, feeling the push of his erection pounding in, sealing him up. Its enough, watching the way Sehun’s body slowly twitches back to awareness, every system lighting up with the need for oxygen, until Sehun’s eyes are rolling back to Jongdae’s face, meeting his gaze. Sehun’s throat is spasming around him, his body demanding air any way it can, his face stained dark and eyes streaming. 

It’s the desperate calm in his gaze that does it, has Jongdae curling in and forcing his hips forward in hard, stuttered thrusts, chasing his orgasm. He can feel the thrum of control through his body equal to the thrum of pleasure and it’s perfect this way, pouring down Sehun’s throat while he watches the desperation in Sehun’s eyes melt, watches his eyes glaze over without a hint of alarm as his body finally gives up.

Jongdae sucks in a breath, hears his heart beat in his ears once, twice, three times before he pulls out, releases his breath with a rush and lets Sehun surface. He watches Sehun pitch forward unsupported, he’s hauling in breaths against Jongdae’s knees, his abdomen spasming as he whines with each exhale, raw and shaken. 

Jongdae’s ears are ringing and he leans back, propping himself up on the bed and slowing his breathing. Jongdae’s body is loose and light, still buzzing from the high of it. Sehun’s noises are suddenly loud in the quiet room, sounding more and more desperate by the second. Jongdae squishes his eyes closed for a beat before sitting up abruptly. 

“Hey, hey, come on,” Jongdae coos, leaning down close. “Remember about the deep breaths? It’s okay, shhh,” Jongdae pets through Sehun’s sweaty hair, pushing it away from his face. His eyes are screwed shut and Jongdae takes the opportunity to study the perfect ring of bruises purpling around Sehun’s neck. They are gorgeous and claiming, a stamp of brutal use, and Jongdae feels satisfaction curl up his spine- but most of all he looks forward to watching everyones faces when they see his work. 

Jongdae’s attention is snagged when Sehun lets out a choked sob on the next exhale, face screwing up and Jongdae shakes back to his responsibility here, he got what he wanted, but he’s not done.

“Sehunnie~ don’t cry, its okay, come here,” he coos, getting his hands under Sehun’s arms and pulling him up onto the bed and flopping them back in a tangle. 

Sehun clings, pushing his face into Jongdae’s neck and smearing tears and saliva over his skin. Jongdae gives him time, pets over his back soothingly and makes sweet little noises against his temple. When Sehun quiets, Jongdae turns, tugging on Sehun’s hair to make him raise his head. “Look at me, Sehun-ah,” Jongdae instructs, and Sehun pulls back to meet his gaze. His eyes are bloodshot and watery but Jongdae doesn’t see fear there, and he sighs, smiling gently. 

“You did so well, didn’t you?” He asks, bringing his fingertips up to trace along Sehun’s neck. Sehun nods, his lower lip wobbling. “That’s right, our Sehunnie did _beautifully_ for me.” 

Sehun smiles back this time, bright and tiny and Jongdae almost feels bad for what he’s done, but it’s true. Sehun is _theirs,_ not his, and Yixing will make up for the affection and care he lacks. Between all of them Sehun will be safe, he has to be. After all, Yixing will send Sehun back to him next time armed with more carefully relayed guidelines and limits, and Jongdae will follow them.  

—

Breakfast the next morning see’s Sehun at his proudest, weight draped over Minseok’s shoulders, wearing a wisp of a shirt- one of Yixing’s, that carefully exposes his bruises. They are stark against his skin, a wash of smudges in magenta to match his mouth. Jongdae feels something under his ribs twang tight and smug with pleasure when he see’s them and has to force his mouth flat as he mumbles “Morning,” at the pair. 

He follows the smell of coffee into the kitchen and with coffee comes Yixing, burrowed into a sweater and watching over a pan full of eggs. “Morning, ge.” Jongdae says lightly, pouring coffee and propping his hip against the counter to wait. 

Yixing hums lightly but doesn’t turn, his spatula hovering over the pan, watching intently. They’re going to talk about it, that much had been clear from the look Yixing had given him around Sehun’s shoulder last night. Yixing had been sleeping, already concerned when Jongdae woke him up, growing more so when he delivered Sehun- clingy, bruised, messy and fucked out, into Yixing’s bed. So Jongdae waits. 

Eventually Yixing inhales and then starts talking, as if he were simply continuing on after a small pause. 

“You know, I woke up to him snapping photos next to me,” Yixing’s voice is smooth, low, Jongdae knows better than to interrupt. “of his bruises, on my phone. He loves them. He’s…. proud of them.”

Yixing lets out a sleepy grunt and springs on the eggs, scooping them out at just the right second. 

Jongdae feels affection shake his shoulders loose, Yixing takes such good care of them all, now.

“They did turn out prettily.” There’s a teasing lilt to Yixing’s words that means he’s _not_ talking about the eggs.

Jongdae’s eyes snap up to Yixing’s, curious and unguarded. 

“It’d be a shame to deny him, but really Jongdae… he’ll be wearing turtlenecks for weeks. What kind of story are we going to tell them. Next time you want to,” he pauses, mouth twisting in something bordering on annoyance “lay claim to _our_ Sehunnie, do it with something you can take off when you’re done with him.” 

Jongdae feels empty seconds tick by as he waits for the tickle of guilt, the uncomfortable twist of being exposed, but it doesn't come. Yixing passes him the plate of eggs and his smile is small but warm, genuine. “Maybe Taotao can help you pick something out.” 

“Are you trying to bankrupt me?!” Jongdae yowls with a start, his mouth cracking wide open and easy as he follows Yixing back to the living room with food. 

Sehun is trying to fold himself onto Minseok’s lap at their small table, a tangle of limbs and sharp joints. Minseok’s mouth is a tense line as he blocks an elbow from clipping his cheek and tucks the offending limb to Sehun’s chest and holds it there firmly. “Just, do it normally, put your legs _under_ the table for fucks sake.” 

Sehun just whines, flapping his free hand and tosses his hair into Minseok’s face. Jongdae tries very hard to hold in the bright burst of laughter in his chest but it’s no use. It draws all their attention and Yixing snags his eggs and leans in to whisper “No, not trying to bankrupt you Chenchen… but he’d be worth it, wouldn’t he?” 

Jongdae lets his gaze slide over to Sehun, assessing, takes in the whole of him- not just his crooked little mouth, his bright bruising- but the way his eyes are catching the light as he tries to nuzzle into Minseok’s neck, the way his movements are erratic but still gentle, he’s being careful even if he doesn’t want Minseok to know it. Jongdae lets out a sigh, he’s _theirs_ , and that’s enough of an answer for him. 

“Gege you’re not sneaky, what were you whispering about?” Sehun whines, eyes tracking Yixing as he makes careful mounds of rice on their plates. 

“He didn’t tell you?” Yixing gasps, eyes sharp with mischief, “Jongdae is taking you shopping with Taotao today!”

Sehun _shrieks_ with joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~ get at me if anything needs correcting or if you wanna talk about it! 
> 
> Im yelling in the tags on [tumblr](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com) if you want to join me~


End file.
